A Day in the Life of a Child and His Caretaker
by Stomei97
Summary: At the age of four, Lovino went through something horrifying. He has no idea where his brothers have disappeared to. He has no idea what to do, with his whole family dead or missing. That is, until he is put into the hands of his new caretaker, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Rated T for language. Warnings inside. A story with Chibi Romano and Boss Spain.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Child

**A/N: Hello, guys! Welcome to A Day in the Life of a Child and His Caretaker.**

**I guess…warnings first, huh?**

**WARNINGS:**

**This is partially from the POV of a ****_child._**** Keeping this in mind, he's a small child.**

**This will have minimal to NO pairings. Spamano will, there for, not be in this. I love these two, but I do not like shota. That's a bit much for me.**

**Cliffhangers will happen. **

**Bad narration as a child. **

**Maybe gore? **

**THIS IS PART OF A SERIES. THE OFFICIAL FIRST ONE IS A DAY IN THE LIFE ON ANTONIO AND THE CAT. IF YOU DO NOT READ THESE OTHER STORIES YOU ****_WILL _****BE VERY CONFUSED. PROCEED ON WITH WARNING. I CANNOT EMPHASIS ENOUGH THAT OTHER PARTS OF THE PREVIOUS STORIES CAN AND WILL REAPPEAR. THIS INCLUDES INFORMATION ON DEMONS, MORGAN, DEMENSIONS AND THE HALL OF MIRRORS. REPEATING THIS AGAIN. GO. READ. PREVIOUS. STORIES.**

**With that out of the way, I also plan on this having Lovino aging throughout the story. This will alter mostly between Antonio and Lovino, (mostly) and the POV of Feliciano who is still in the dimension of a Teen Struggling to be Normal. And a few minor characters here and there.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and the first chapter~!**

**Lovino's POV**

"Mamma! Mamma!" I run around the back yard, looking for Mamma. Where is she?

"Mamma! You won't win!" A giggle bubbles up from Feli. Little Marcello is sitting on his blanket

Suddenly, I feel myself lifted up high from the ground. "Uwah!" Papa lifts me up and sets me up on his shoulders. "Feli! Look! I'm in the sky!"

Feli looks up at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "I wanna be in the sky like fratello too!"

Nonno steps up behind Feli and lifts him up onto his shoulders. I giggle. "Now Feli is in the sky too!"

Feli laughs happily. Mamma comes up between Papa and Nonno. "And here's Marcello." She grins.

Papa laughs. "There's the little guy! Guess what Papa went to get you kids?"

Feli gasps. "A puppy? Please tell me it's a puppy!"

Papa laughs. "No. Not yet. But I got the next best thing!"

"Gelato?" I ask him, gripping his head.

"Well, maybe we should go inside to see, right?" Nonno asks.

"Yeah!" Feli screams in glee.

** OoOoOoOoO**

Papa sets me down on the counter. "You wait right here, Lovi."

Nonno sets Feli right next to me. "We'll be back, bambinos. With your present, too!"

Feli turns to me. "I wonder what it could be? Maybe it is a puppy!"

I shake my head. "Nooooo, you dummy. It's gelato."

Mamma laughs a bit. "You two have to be a bit patient." There's a loud crash from the living room. Mamma looks towards the door, shocked. "Watch Marcello." She rushes out of the room to see what happened.

I glance at Feli. "Watch Marcello. I'll be back." I hop off of the counter and start walking to the door.

"Fratello! Wait!"

"Watch Marcello, Feli!" I turn and glare at my brother. "Mamma didn't say not to follow. She just said watch Marcello. And if you're here, you can watch him."

Feli's eyes suddenly widen. "Fratello! Get away from the door!"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, you dork."

Hands go around my waist and I'm lifted up into the air. Instead of being placed on Papa's shoulders, a man holds me just under his arm. I start to kick. "Let me go! Put me down!" I look up. _"Feli! Take Marcello and run!" _I scream at him in Italian.

"But fratello-"

I scream at him. "_Just. RUN!_"

Feli looks at me a split second before jumping off the counter and picking Marcello up off of the floor. Marcello holds his hand out to me. "F…fwatewo…"

"Hey! Wait!" The man screams to Feli.

I glare up at him before starting to squirm even more. "You leave them alone!"

The guy holds me with both hands now. "You. Knock it. The fuck. Off."

I spit in his face, something Papa told me to do only if I feel threatened. "Make me."

The man suddenly growls at me. "You little shit…" He sticks me under his arm again. "Whatever. Those two brats won't get very far."

The man leaves the kitchen and takes me outside. Before long, I find myself tossed into the back of a large vehicle. Not long afterwards the doors are slammed shut.

I hold my legs to my chest. "What..what's going on? Mamma…Papa…where are you guys?" I start sobbing. This is stupid. Only babies sob. And I am not a baby! I'm…I'm four! Mamma says that I'm a big boy now!

But I can't stop sobbing. I'm scared. I don't know what's happening.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep. The only way I know this is because the bad guy threw open the door and pulled me out after I had only been in there for a short time it seems. There's this big warehouse that the bad guy takes me into.

It's not long before I start to hear people talking in Italian. It doesn't take that long before I recognize Mamma and Papa and Nonno's voices. "M-Mamma! Papa! Nonno!" I scream.

It doesn't take too long before I hear gasps. "Lovi…Lovino?!" Mamma says. I try to look up but no avail.

Suddenly, I find myself tossed into a dog cage. "H…hey! You…You can't do that! That's ab…aga…against the law!"

The guy starts shaking the cage. "Shut up you brat!"

"Leave him alone! He's just a child!" I hear Papa shout from the other end of the room. I finally find him, and Mamma and Nonno. All three of them are in chairs with their hands behind them. Why are they not getting up?

A man walks into the room with a black blanket. He walks over towards the cage. His eyes are filled with almost pity. "I'm sorry, little boy. We have to ask your family some serious questions." He tosses the blanket over the cage. "You might want to cover your ears."

A voice floats through the room. "Sir?"

A sigh. "My boy isn't much older than him. I can't bring myself to let that kid see what is going to happen."

"But-"

"_And, _while this family is my rival, I will not torment them with the thought that one of their children will see this." A laugh, buy it wasn't happy. "I may be a crook, but I am honorable."

There is a noise, suddenly. Like a cage door opening. But it wasn't mine. Then, I hear Mamma say something in a language I have never heard before. She suddenly screams.

"Mamma!" I cry out.

I suddenly hear Papa talk. "L-Lovino! Don't listen! Cover your ears! Please!"

"Y…Yes, Papa…" I whisper. I crawl over to the corner farthest away from Mamma and Papa and Nonno and place my hands over my ears. I bring my knees to my chest. I can feel tears wanting to come out. Which is stupid, because only babies cry. But I can't help it.

Please, God. Save us. Save us from the horrible nightmare. Or send an angel. Just help. Please.

** OoOoOoOoO**

I don't know how long I sat like that, but then, I see light. I squint my eyes and look at who took off the blanket. The man that had taken me glares down at me. "You know, you little brat, my boss wanted me to let you go. He said that I shouldn't have taken such a small kid. But you know what I think? I think you should die. And he should too. He's gotten weak, since he had kids. Your parents are over there." He motions to the chairs before leaving.

I turn and look at where Mamma and Papa and Nonno are at. My eyes widen when as I crawl over towards the other side of the cage. "M..Mamma? Papa? Nonno? Wha…Why…why are you sleeping? Hey…hey open your eyes! Please!"

I hear laughing from the other end of the room. "They're dead, kid. And they screamed, and screamed and _screamed. _It was amazing to listen too."

"N..no. No! You're wrong! No!"

"Believe it, you brat." The door slams shut.

"Mamma! Open your eyes. He's wrong right? Open your eyes! Please!"

There is red water everywhere. And there is a gaping hole in Mamma's stomach. And…and Nonno is missing his arm and I can see straight through his chest because if the hole there. Papa has no legs…and a red line on his neck. I start screaming. And screaming. And screaming.

Wake up. Please. I'll behave. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPPLEASEI'LLBEAGOODBOYPLEASEJUSTOPENYOUREYES.

** OoOoOoOoO**

**The POV of a 'Random' Bystander…**

After Feliciano, who I managed to find on the side of the road with his little brother, told me that his twin brother was taken by a bad man, I somehow managed to find a warehouse. Being a demon does have its pros, I guess. There had obviously been a lot of cars here; but they all have long since left.

I run inside, fearing that the worst had happened for the little boy. I open the door and see blood everywhere. Being a demon, I should be used to it. But…where was Lovino?

That's when I hear it; the broken sobs of a little boy. I find him cowering in a cage, shaking and rocking back and forth. His eyes are screwed shut and his hands are coving his ears. He's muttering something under his breath. I can barely catch it. He keeps chanting wake up, as though it will actually do some good in bringing back the dead.

I open the cage door and he immediately turns towards me. He sees me and his eyes widen, before he runs up to me, crying. "God sent you too late."

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"You're an angel right? I prayed to God like Mamma and Papa always told me to do when I'm scared. I prayed for an angel. And you came. But you didn't come fast enough to save Mamma and Papa and Nonno…" He throws his arms around me. "I don't kn…know who I can go to! I don't know where home is!"

I rub his back. "We'll find you a home. I promise."

**A/N: That's it guys, for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this enough to keep reading and I will see you either later this week (I'm on break! Yay!) Or I will see you all in two weeks, depending on my free time. Bye bye and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Caretaker

**A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Sorry this is a bit late, I realized, oh shit, today is Sunday, and I have volunteer stuff and then homework and then….yeah. Sunday didn't work. Monday…oh shit, I have play practice. And a headache! And homework! And so the story goes…**

**We also started learning about Vietnam in my English class. We had to watch these videos and I just…I felt like I feel when a character I love dies in a series. I just felt empty. Because…death and happy music and…maybe I'm just being a hormonally angsty teenager. Who knows.**

**And this will probably be back on a weekly updating period. This series has always been my most popular, and I don't want the fact that this is only every two weeks to harm this. I can really only do that with one story. This will be updated once a week, at some point. It will always be before a Sunday though. That will start the first week of November. Okay? Okay.**

**Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Antonio's POV**

I sit down on the couch, tomato in hand. "Hm…I wonder if anything is on today?" Someone suddenly starts knocking on the door. I look towards it, slightly groaning. I just got comfy! The person doesn't want to stop, so I get up to let them in. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" It's probably Gil or Franny, knowing those two.

Much to my surprise, when I open the door, I am greeted with a woman. She has her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and her azure eyes shine bright with energy. "Mr. Carriedo?"

"Y-yes! That's me!" Why is this woman here? And directing me so formally, even? Oh God, did I pay my rent? Is she here to evict me?

She suddenly smiles at me. "Great. Just the man I was looking for. Listen, I have a request for you. If you would please let me in, I can explain the details further."

I step back and let her in. I lead the woman over towards the couch. "Uhm, you can sit here, uh…"

"Morgan. My name is Morgan." The woman explains.

"Alright, Morgan. May I ask what this request is?"

She points to the television, where the news is playing. On the screen, there is a picture of three little boys and missing underneath the image. "It regards those three kids. One in particular."

"I'm not that good at finding people. I don't think…"

She holds up one gloved hand. "That is not what I am wanting. You see, those boys are not really missing."

"Then why…"

"An organization is looking for them. This group wants to harm these poor boys. They already have murdered their parents and grandfather."

"Okay. So how do I fit into this situation?"

"Recently, you had said you were looking of adopting? Or at least fostering, correct?"

"How…"

"Yes or no."

"Y-yes…"

"Well, we need someone to take care of these kids."

"Wha…me…huh?"

She gives me this look basically saying I am an idiot. "You, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, will be taking care of one of those boys."

"Why me?"

She looks me straight in the eye. "Because you have a warm heart and this boy needs love and attention, and I think you could be the one to give that to him."

"But why is he being separated from his siblings?"

"Well, they're all being separated to be harder to find."

"That…makes sense…I guess."

"Of course it is! I came up with it!"

"Riiiiight…."

"Anyway," she clears her throat, serious once again, "Lovino has already been told that he will be given one day every three months to visit his brothers. He may also have some…issues…"

"Issues? Like what?"

She waves her hand. "That's of no importance as of now. Just be warned now; he will be a bit of a handful…"

"O…Okay…"

She pauses for a moment. "Mr. Carriedo, I do hope you realize that you are not allowed to refuse this, correct?"

"Wait, I can't?!"

She shakes her head. "We would have to kill you otherwise."

She's joking. She has to be. But her face is serious. Like death. She stands up from the couch. "Well, I must be on my way. I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Carriedo."

I stand up as well. "Tomorrow?!"

"Yes. I will bring Lovino over tomorrow. Please have somewhere prepared for him." With that, she walks right out the door.

I rub the back of my head. "Better go find the cleanest room I have…"

** OoOoOoOoO**

Morgan never really left me much to work with. Like, what does Lovino like? How old is he, or anything like that. Well, he would probably bring his clothes…and toys…or something…right? Unless he couldn't go home…

Issues…so many issues…Even more so, because Lovino would be here any minute. I rub my face. "Well…at least the room is prepared for him…even if it is covered in tomatoes…"

The door bell rings. There…there is the little guy. I hope he'll like me…

I open the door to reveal Morgan and a little boy hiding behind her. "Is…is that Lovino?"

"It is. Though, you can't call him by his real name."

"W…why?!"

"Because his name is all over the news, and you will be charged with the kidnapping of him."

"You…you won't even help me?"

"We do not get involved in these things."

"We…?"

"Anyway. You have to call him by something. Just not Lovino." She steps back so that the little boy is forced to step forward. "Go on. He's going to be taking care of you."

** OoOoOoOoO**

An hour. It took an hour to be able to get Lovino inside my house. And as soon as he was in the building Morgan more or less peaced out, saying these kinds of things were difficult for her to deal with.

Lovino is staring outside the window. "L…Lovino?" He slightly twitches his head. "How old are you, little guy?" He glances at me before holding up four fingers and going back to looking out the window again. I nod slightly. "Do…do you want to go see your new room?" He looks at me before nodding and jumping off of the windowsill. I hold my hand out to him and he bats it away. Ah well. He'll warm up to me eventually.

As soon as we get to the room, Lovino takes one look at me before shutting the door. I let out a sigh. What am I to do with this kid for now?

** OoOoOoOoO**

"That's just it, Francis. He hasn't been here even for a week and he already hates me. He doesn't come out of his room, and he hasn't spoken to me once. What am I supposed to do with him?" I pace the length of the couch, talking on the phone.

"Hm. You said his parents were dead, right?"

"Right. He has two brothers that are with other families."

"Why are they not with you? Or at least not together?"

"It...It's complicated. Hey, Al and Mattie are four, right?"

"They are. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe he just needs some contact with kids his own age. Why don't you bring them over and I can explain everything in person."

"I can bring Mattie over. Al is with Arthur."

"You wanna come in like an hour?"

"See you then."

I hang up the phone and sit on the couch. Hopefully this will go well.

**A/N: That's it!**

**So, I have a tumblr account for fics now. And I also need some beta testers for a game I'm working on. If anyone is interested, just let me know and I can send you a link and such.**

**Anyway, leave a review, and I will see you all at some point next week. Bye bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Francis and Matthew

**A/N: I realized I never linked my tumblr thing for all the stories and such. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Antonio's POV**

"Lovino, I need you to come out of the room."

"…"

"Lovino, please, some people are coming over."

"…"

"One of them is a little boy your age that wants to play with you."

The door finally opens a crack. I swear, for a four year old, this kid really acts like a melodramatic teenager. I mean, he does have reasons but…

Lovino looks up at me and walks out into the living, staring at the window again.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings. I answer it, seeing my long time friend, Francis there standing with Matthew, his adopted son. Matthew waves shyly at me as I step aside, letting the duo in the house. "How are you guys doing!"

Francis smiles at me. "Fine, fine, mon ami. How about you? And where is the little boy you're taking care of?"

"Oh, he's over in the window." I point over towards Lovino sitting in the window.

Francis nods. "What's his name?"

"L-" _You can't call him by his real name… _"Romano." Lovino turns towards me, giving me a peculiar look.

"Romano?"

"Si."

"Like…like a tomato?"

"…Si…"

Lovino gives me one more look before hoping off the window seat and taking Matthew into his bedroom. Francis glances at the boys before turning on me. "That isn't his name is it."

"No."

He places his hands on his hips. "So why did you lie."

I sigh and motion for him to sit on the couch. "I can explain it to you…It will be a bit, though."

** OoOoOoOoO**

"So…it other words, you were able to get a foster child, who just happens to be spread all over the news as a missing child with him and his brothers. You have no idea where his brothers are at, and the boy won't talk at all. You can't introduce him as Lovino because you may get the police investigating him, and no one will actually help if you do get caught." Francis shakes his head. "You have some issues there, Antonio."

I sigh. "You're telling me. What's worse is that I'm certain that he is having night terrors. He wakes me up screaming almost every night. When I go in to ask him what is wrong, he says nothing. Like…like always. I just don't know what to do with him."

"Just give him some time. You said that his parents are dead. Maybe there is more to the story than this Morgan person is telling you."

"Maybe…Anyway, how has this whole thing with Arthur been going for you?"

"Well…"

**Lovino's POV**

Why did that guy call me Romano? I don't understand. I don't even understand why I'm here, and not with Feli and Marcello.

That boy…he's staring at me again. His eyes are purple. That's kinda cool. "Is Toni your papa?" The boy suddenly speaks up.

What? I tilt my head sideways.

The boy tilts his head imitating me. "Why don't you talk?" I shrug. I really just don't feel like it. He sits next to me. "I was like that for a bit. I just didn't want to talk. Arthur wasn't around and I just didn't want to. But then Alfred just wouldn't leave me alone. Alfred is my brother, by the way." He holds his hand out to me. "I'm Matthew!"

I shake his hand warily. "L…Lovino."

His eyes widen. "You do talk! But, didn't Toni introduce you as Romano?"

"I don't know why he did that. I'm Lovino. He isn't my Papa."

Matthew nods slightly. "Francis is my Papa. Well…kinda. My actual papa wasn't a very good papa. So Arthur, my big brother, took me and Al in. But then some people came and he yelled at them and me and Al were taken away. We started living with Francis. Francis just told us to call him Papa! So I do. Because my papa wasn't a very nice one…and Francis is a very nice papa. And I wanted…" He pauses. "Sorry, I rambled. Arthur says I do that a lot. I get to see him every now and again. That's where Alfred is right now. Where is your Papa, Loviolo?"

"It's Lovino. Papa is with Mamma and Nonno. They're with God."

"…That's where Mommy is. What's a nonno?"

"He's my grandpa."

"Why not just call him grandpa, then?"

I shrug. "It's just how I was taught to call him. I think Mamma said it was Italian? She said that she and Nonno and Papa are from there."

"Where is Italian?" Matthew is asks a lot of questions…

"I dunno. I haven't been there since I was real little."

"Is that why you sound kinda funny?" I shrug. "Hey, Lovilolino, do you have any siblings?"

"It's Lovino."

Matthew waves away my correction with his hand. "Y'know what? Imma call you Lovi. I can't get your name right. But I get that right!"

Lovi…

**Antonio's POV**

"I'm sorry, Francis. You seem to be having a-"

**_"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

I turn and look in the direction of Lovino's room, before looking back at Francis. His eyes are wide. "That…That wasn't Matthew."

I jump up and immediately rush towards the back room.

** OoOoOoOoO**

Francis was right, saying that Matthew wasn't the one crying. Lovino is sitting on the floor, hands up to his face, sobbing grossly into them. Matthew, meanwhile is sitting next to him. "Lovi? Lovi? Hey, what's wrong?"

Lovino keeps sobbing. I look at Francis. "Maybe you guys should come back another day."

Matthew suddenly looks very upset. "But! We were having fun just talking! Then I told him I'd call him Lovi, then he started crying!"

"…Talking?" I look at Francis. "I've been trying since he got here to get him to speak."

Francis looks at Matthew. "Mattie, we really do need to leave. Arthur is bringing Alfred back soon."

Matthew looks at the ground before quickly hugging Lovino. "I'll be back, Lovi! I promise!"

Lovi, huh?

**A/N: No, there isn't FrUk. I will set that right now. One day, I will explain the whole issue surrounding them.**

**Tumblr: **

**Leave a review and I will see you guys next week! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Matthew and Alfred

**A/N: GUYS. I'M SORRY. I WAS REALLY BUSY LAST WEEK, AND THEN I GOT SICK. I'M STILL SICK. BUT STILL, I'M SORRY! THINGS GOT CRAZY FOR ME AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT WRITING. AGAIN, REALLY REALLY SORRY! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Matthew's POV**

I don't understand.

Not at all.

Papa's hands are holding on to the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles look white. I don't get why he's so tense, though. "Papa. Why are you holding the wheel so tightly?"

His eyes snap to the mirror then back to the road. He smiles slightly before getting serious again. "Well, that wasn't the most…peaceful visit to Antonio's house."

"I didn't mean to make him cry! Honest! I just called him Lovi! Then he started crying!"

Papa sighs. "Lovino has been going through a rough past few days."

"Why did Tonio call him Romano?"

"Lovino…Toni would get in a lot of trouble if certain people found out that he had Lovino."

"Did Toni take him from his family?"

Papa shakes his head. "No! No. Nothing like that. But, if you want to help both Antonio and Lovino you must not call Lovino by his actual name."

"Can I still call him Lovi?"

"Maybe you should ask him that next time we visit."

I get excited. "So we're going to visit them again! Will Al come with us?"

Papa gets very sad. "I…I don't know."

** OoOoOoOoO**

"You can't just take them, Arthur!"

Papa and Arthur are fighting again. Al and I are listening to them from our room.

"And why the bloody hell not? They're my brothers!"

"Arthur, please. I understand that they're your brothers but come on! That's kidnapping! You know you can't do that!"

Al looks sad. He's closer to Arthur than I am. I think he wants us to be with him.

"I'll take this to court!"

"You know I'll win custody. They were taken away from you for a reason."

"It's a stupid reason."

"You can barely support yourself let alone two minors! On top of that, you forgot Matthew in the store!"

"Almost any parent can say they did that…"

"You did it nine times! Three in one week!"

"…"

"I'll let you take them every few weekends, but I can't let you take them to take care of."

"We'll see what the judge says." Arthur slams the door shut behind him, and everything gets quiet again.

I can hear sniffling. Al is crying. I sit next to him and hug him. "It's okay, Al. Nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?"

I shrug. "If we're together, it'll be fine."

"We'll always be together, Mattie."

"Right!"

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Francis's POV**

He really did it. He really took me to court.

"Hm. Mr. Kirkland, both boys _were _taken forcibly out of your care."

"Yes, that is true. But, I believe that it is better for them to be in the care of their older brother rather than some random person."

I sigh. "And yet, Matthew seems perfectly fine calling me 'Papa'."

Arthur visibly flinches. "That's because our father is a horrible man, and Matthew wanted to have someone to lean on. Why he insists on calling you that is beyond me."

"Maybe it's because I don't leave him in the supermarket."

"Can it, you frog!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Your honor, please. This man has no money, he lives in a one-bedroom apartment. And he forgot one of his brothers in the grocery store on multiple occasions."

Arthur crosses his arms. "I'm certain if we ask the boys who would want to be taken care of, both of them would choose me."

"Oh really? I highly doubt-"

The gavel slams down. "Both of you. If you are so insistent on bringing up that situation, why don't we ask?"

Arthur shrugs. "I believe Francis left both of them with a friend?"

I nod. "He's right, your honor. I figured that those boys don't need to see their caretaker and brother fighting over them for custody."

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Antonio's POV**

This…This is good.

All three boys are sitting in front of the television. I can even get some work done!

_Brrrrng!_

Or…or not. "Hello?"

_"Antonio! This is important. I need you to get Matthew and Alfred and hand them the phone. Just make sure the other can't hear."_

"O…okay? How is everything going?"

_"I'll let you know."_

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Francis's POV**

_"Who would I want to live with?"_

I nod, even though Alfred wouldn't be able to see me. "Yes. Would you rather live with me or Arthur?"

_"Well, but I would rather live with Artie. I like you Francis, but not enough to actually want to live with you."_

"A…ah. Can you give the phone to Matthew?"

_"Yup!" _I try to ignore Arthur's smug look while I ask Matthew the same question.

_"Papa, that's an odd question. But I would rather live with you. You don't ignore me. I love Arthur, but I feel like he doesn't pay attention to me…"_

"Thank you Matthew."

** OoOoOoOoO**

"Do know, that this was a hard decision." The judge crosses his hands over the table. "On the one hand, Mr. Bonnefoy easily takes care of the boys better than Mr. Kirkland. However, one of the boys wanted to be with Mr. Kirkland more." He leans back in his chair. "Mr. Kirkland has custody of Alfred Jones during the week."

"What about Matthew?" Arthur asks.

"Seeing as the boy and multiple accounts of other witnesses stated, you often ignored him, and forgot him in public places. You appear to not have this issue with Alfred."

"So, what, the boys won't live with each other?!" I shout out.

"They will not."

I shake my head. "You can't do that. You can't! They're kids!"

The judge crosses his arms. "Yes, I can. You heard what they said."

"But-"

"The decision is final."

** OoOoOoOoO**

Outside the courthouse, I immediately turn on Arthur. "Do you see what you did?! You separated those boys!"

"Me?! If you had just given them to me-"

"Yes, you! Don't you get it, you idiot?! You neglect Matthew! You are easily one of those parents that would abandon their child in a car!"

"I would never leave a child in a car!"

I shake my head. "You're hopeless, Arthur."

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Antonio's POV**

"Francis! You…you don't look so good."

He shakes his head sadly. "Arthur has custody of Alfred."

"What about Matthew?"

"He'll live with me."

I look at him. "Are you serious? They separated them?"

He nods and sits down. "The judge left it up to me and Arthur when they will get to spend time with each other. We managed to decide that Friday nights they will stay together, and will alternate on whose house it is."

"This is…horrible. Those boys can't…They can't separate them!"

"That's what I said." He puts his head in his hands. "Arthur is a true monster. He is so caught up with his loneliness that he can't see what he's doing to his brothers."

**Lovino's POV**

What…what?

Mattie is being taken from Alfred? That isn't right. Not at all. I don't want him to go through what I am.

When I go back to my room, I see Alfred and Mattie playing together. Alfred notices me first. "Romano! What you doing?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

"For what, man?"

Francis suddenly peaks his head into the room. "Boys, come on. It's late and Arthur is going to meet us at the house."

Alfred gets real excited. "Artie is coming over! Awesome!"

Mattie looks worried, though. "Why is he coming over."

Francis looks over at me. "I'll explain on the way to the house."

I throw my arms over Mattie as Alfred leaves with Francis. "Wah? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I…Nothing." I let Matthew go.

As soon as they leave, I corner Antonio. "Why are they taking Al from Mattie?!"

He looks at me in shock. "How did you…?" He shakes his head. "Look, it's a really long story."

I cross my arms. "I have time to listen to it. Mattie is my friend, and I wanna know what is going on with him and his family."

Antonio looks at me in shock. "Well…"

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Matthew's POV**

When we get to the house, Arthur is standing by the door. "Finally." He looks at Al. "Why don't you go wait for me in the car?"

Al nods before hoping in. I follow him, but Francis's voice stops me. "Just…just Alfed, Matthew."

"Wh…what?"

Arthur heads over to the car. "I'll come by to get his stuff tomorrow."

I shake my head. "N…no. Why…what?" I run towards the car again, but Francis catches me. "No! Al!"

Arthur's car pulls out of the driveway, and I can see Al looking out the back window. "Why…why is Arthur taking Al?"

Francis lifts me up and starts carrying me inside. "Because…because some very mean people thought that Al is better with Arthur."

"But why…"

"Because these people don't know what it would be like without your brother."

I start crying. "A…Al. Al! Alfred!"

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Lovino's POV**

Antonio took me to Mattie's house. Francis showed me where Mattie's room was at. Mattie is staring at the wall, and the room looks like a bunch of stuff had been taken out and there was a spare bed with nothing on it. I run up to Mattie and throw my arms around him. "You gotta be strong Mattie! I know it hurts and stuff, but you gotta push through it! You'll be okay!"

I feel him hug me back, before he starts to cry. "It's okay, Mattie. I understand. I do. I miss my brothers too. I miss my twin."

He sniffles. "You have a twin?"

"I do. His name is Feliciano. I haven't seen him for a while."

"Why can't you see him?"

"Some real bad people want to hurt us."

"Hey…can…can I call you Lovi?"

_Lovi? Where are you? Where are you, fratello?_

I squeeze Mattie slightly, trying not to let the tears fall. "Yeah. You can call me Lovi."

**A/N: I feel like it probably is illegal for the court to separate siblings. I'm not 100% sure on that. But, eh. It's sad. And it goes with the story.**

**Anyway, I am really really sorry that this was so late. I really couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. And then it hit me to do a whole thing with Matthew. That's going to be the thing with this from now on. It won't be strictly Lovino. It will also have stuff from Mattie, Al and Feli. Maybe Marcello. Not sure.**

**Anyway, leave a review, and I will see you guys later!**

**Tumblr: **

**Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lovi, Feli and Hans

**A/N: Those of you who celebrate it, I hope you had a very happy Thanksgiving! If you don't…then I hope you still had a good week!**

**I was sitting in my house the other day like, hm, maybe I should get that chapter written before Sunday.**

**That didn't happen.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Antonio's POV**

"Lovino, are you okay?" That's a stupid question, really. The poor kid is never okay.

The boy turns and shakes his head. "I don't feel good..."

I put down the book I was reading and feel his forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

Lovino groans slightly, opens his mouth and vomits in my lap. He then commences crying. "Okay, it's okay." I lift him up, ignoring how both of us smell bad. I have to be the grown up here. I really, really can't grossed out as much as I want to.

"A…are y-you m-m-mad at me?" Lovino asks me very tentatively while I carry him to the bathroom.

I shake my head. "No, Lovi. You can't help getting sick." I set Lovino down on the bathroom floor. I'll be right back. If you feel like you'll puke again, aim for the toilet."

I walk across the hall to my room to quickly change my clothes before heading to the kitchen to grab an old pot. I then head to Lovino's room and grab some clean clothes from his dresser.

"Okay, Lovi! I'm back!" The little boy looks at me very sadly. Poor kid must feel awful. "I'm gonna get a bath started for you. Can you come feel the water to see if it's a good temperature?" I turn on the water to warm.

"A little warmer...warmer…bit colder…okay, that's good."

I nod and put in the plug to let the tub fill. "Do you want bubbles?"

Lovino looks at me, eyes full of eagerness as he nods rapidly. "But I thought you didn't have any?" He looks very confused.

I laugh. "I bought some. So if you want to get undressed and in the tub, I can go get the bubbles. That sound good?" I pause by the door. "Since I don't want you running to the toilet if you have to puke, puke in the pot next to the tub, okay?" He nods before I head out of the bathroom.

** OoOoOoOoO**

"A-Antonio?"

"Hm? Lift your arms up."

"What is your family like?"

"My family?" He nods. "Well…my dad died when I was pretty young. Around your age, I think. In the grand scheme of things, I didn't know him that well. Who he really was, what kind of life he lived. When I was six my mom died, too. She made the best paella, though. And I remember she smelled like hairspray. Aussie hair spray. She smelled like that. But I guess you wouldn't know what that smells like. Can you stand up? Thank you. Uhm, I also have an older brother. After our mom died, we never really lived anywhere. We just kind of…went from house to house. When he turned 18, my brother left the system and moved to Portugal. That's another country, by the way. I haven't seen him in almost five years. We talk on the phone every now and again, but not much." I shrug. "It makes me sad, but I've learned that sometimes things don't work out like in the movies. But I feel like I'll see my brother again." I smile at Lovino. "Okay! You're all squeaky clean! Let's get you dressed and then we'll go from there!"

** OoOoOoOoO**

"Why are these pajamas?" Lovino is confused again.

"Because you're gonna go lay down." I sigh when he starts pouting. "How about I pull out the bed in the couch and you stay in the living room and watch some movies?"

"Okay…Wait, there's a bed in the couch?"

I nod. "I can show you." He nods and I lift him up and head into the living room. Once there, I sit him in one of the chairs before I start moving the coffee table and throw off all the cushions.

** OoOoOoOoO**

Once Lovino gets all comfy and a movie picked out, I hop in the shower myself. I really don't like smelling like puke.

I think he's starting to open up to me a bit more. At least, I hope he is. He actually called me Antonio instead of just poking me or directly talking to me. He actually used my name. That makes me happy. And he asked me of my past. Well, that isn't opening up per se, but, well, it's a start.

I…I should go get him some food. Poor kid is probably starving.

** OoOoOoOoO**

**Meanwhile, in a town not too far, but not too close either…**

"Feli! Hans! It's time to come inside!" A woman calls into the back yard of her house. A boy and a seeming apparent girl walk up to the house.

As the trio sits at a dining table a man is already sitting at, the boy speaks up. "Where is Gilbert at?"

The woman glances at the clock. "I…I'm not sure, Hans. He'll be here to get you soon."

The little 'girl' looks at the man in glasses excitedly. "Maybe he can stay tonight!"

The man adjusts his glasses. "If Gilbert doesn't show up, there isn't a whole lot we can do-" The front door opens up, very loudly, and someone walks in. The woman stands up. "Feli, can you take Hans into your room, please?"

Feli knew that tone of voice and grabbed Hans's arm without question, dragging the boy off.

The man looks at the woman. "Is that Gilbert?"

The woman shakes her head. "I can't see very well, Roderich. He's stumbling."

Roderich sighs. "I swear, Lizzie, if he came to pick his brother up drunk again I'll really take him this time."

"No need to worry. I ain't drunk this time." An albino man walks into the room, clutching his leg.

Lizzie holds a hand up to her mouth. "Gilbert! What happened? Were you in another brawl at the bar?"

Gilbert shakes his head and sits down, looking at Roderich. "What's up, cuz? There something you aren't telling me? You look nervous."

** OoOoOoOoO**

Meanwhile, Feli and Hans are sitting up on the second floor of the house. Feli glances over at Hans. "You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

Hans looks up at Feli. "Of course. I always do, right?"

Feli nods. "I wonder how Lovi is doing right now…"

"Who?"

"My brother. Lovi. When I saw him last, he wouldn't say a word. And then we were separated. Him, me and Marcello."

"O-oh…"

** OoOoOoOoO**

"What do you mean, I look nervous? Of course I do, you're bleeding on the carpet!"

Gilbert laughs. "I'm just screwing with you."

"So you aren't bleeding on my carpet?"

"No. I am. And it hurts like a bitch, let me tell you. Well, I was heading to my car when some guys stopped me and pulled me into an alley. Now, I could normally take a few guys, but there were easily ten of them. Probably more. Anyway, they start asking me if I know where any of the Vargas kids are at. You know, the ones that were on the news a couple of weeks ago. I said, no, I don't. Well, then they said, we have sources saying you do, and I said who the fuck are you, the police, then they laughed and stabbed my leg. Luckily, some guys heard the commotion and came running. The other guys ran." Gilbert looks between Roderich and Lizzie. "Okay, now you guys are looking pretty nervous, even you Elizaveta. Is there something I'm missing."

Elizaveta looks at Roderich. "We have to leave. There is no way we can stay here!" Roderich nods.

Gilbert looks between them again. "Okay, really. Explain. Please."

Roderich sighs. "Elizaveta, can you fix his leg while we talk? Or at least get it to stop bleeding." Roderich looks at Gilbert. "Feli is really a boy."

"Is that it? You can't stay because Feli a guy?"

"Feli is short for Feliciano."

"Feliciano…like the Vargas kid?"

"_Exactly _like the Vargas kid."

"So…Feli is one of the missing kids…?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we take him to the police?"

"Because someone put him into a form of witness protection. I guess. Something like that. It seems really fishy. Regardless, some people obviously want them maimed or dead," Roderich motions to Gilbert's leg, "so we really can't put them somewhere where they will be easy to find."

"So you decided to put the kid in a dress and still call him Feli? Why not just change his name?"

"Because they're looking for boys and not girls."

"I see." Gilbert stands up. "Well, I really ought to take my brother and go."

"Will you still come by tomorrow?"

"Of course. I always do, don't I?"

** OoOoOoOoO**

Gilbert and Hans drive down the highway. "How did your day go, Hans?"

"It was good. I did what you told me to."

"What was it that I told you to do again?"

"…You told me that if I like a girl, then I should kiss her and I kissed Feli."

"O…oh." _I guess I did tell him that. Well. Maybe I should wait to tell him Feli is a boy…_

Gilbert and Hans continue to talk for a while, while the car drives down the highway.

Gilbert never sees the headlights come from the side.

**A/N: I must have some sick fascination with car crashes, I swear. I think every story of this series had one in it. I think. **

**Hans is Holy Rome, if you couldn't figure that out, by the way.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ludwig and a Mysterious Man

**A/N: Okay, I got a valid excuse.**

**I whipped out two papers Sunday, and I had dress rehersal for my Christmas Concert last night. I couldn't really find the urge to write yesterday or Sunday. I'm sooo sorry. **

**And I came to the realization that to get you guys to actually review I have to damn nearly _kill _somebody. Really. What is this?!**

**And thank you to Lizinka for pointing out that my formatting got butchered. I have no idea how that happened. I feel like it was because I had to change my formatting for one of my papers.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Roderich's POV**

Gilbert is sitting up in his bed. His arm is bandaged up, and he has a large bandage on his cheek. "How…how is Hans doing?" I ask.

Gilbert shakes his head. "He lost his memory. He can barely remember me. He insists to be called Ludwig."

"We can help him regain his memory, right?"

Gilbert shakes his head. "Roderich, you don't get it. The shit that hit us. He died on contact, but someone left a note for us. They won't leave me alone about those kids. I'm taking Hans…Ludwig…and we're leaving."

"Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you."

"Gilbert…"

"Look, cuz. I love ya man, you're like my brother, but I have to look for my baby bro. You know, right? I can't let him get hurt."

I sigh. "I get it." I get up and head out of the room, looking at my cousin one last time. "Good luck."

Gilbert smirks. "You need luck more than I do."

**Antonio's POV**

"You're sure…Are they okay?...I see. I would come fly out, but, I have someone I have to take care of. Give them my regards. Thanks Liz, for letting me know." I hang up the phone, and put my head in my hands.

Lovino comes up to me and pokes my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh…one of my old friends got in a car wreck with his little brother. I was going to take you to meet him."

"…Oh…"

"And now he's moving, and he refuses to tell where he's going and why am I unloading all my problems on a four year old?!"

Lovino shrugs. "Maybe because I really don't know what you're talking about."

I nod. "Must be that."

**June, 20XX, Antonio's POV**

Lovino and Matthew run up to me, looking excited. "Can I go to Mattie's house? Can I?"

I stare at the child in amazement. "Uh…if it's okay with Francis…"

Lovino throws his arms in the air and looks at the other boy in joy. "Yay!"

Matthew and Lovino are about to run off when I grab the boy. "Hey, Lovino, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"If you have a bad dream, you can talk to Francis. You could even call me."

"Okay."

"And if you want to come home, just call."

"I got it!" He quickly breaks away from me, and rushes up towards his room to get his things together. I sigh and flop down on the couch.

I hope everything will be okay.

** OoOoOoOoO**

A few hours later, I found myself at a loss at what to do. I had been taking care of Lovino every day and night since April, and now he was gone. I feel like this is how parents feel when their kid goes to a friend's house for the first time. But worse.

Maybe I could go out tonight. But…Francis is my only friend here. If Gilbert were anywhere to be found…

I sigh. "This will be a long night."

Suddenly, the door is broken down. "What the-" I jump up from the couch and stare at the man waltzing into the house. I cross my arms and clack my tounge. "You know, knocking is a lot more polite than breaking _down my freaking door._"

The suave dressed man smirks. I can't see much of his face, but his voice sounds almost familiar. "You are Mr. Carriedo, correct?"

I raise an eyebrow. "That depends on whose asking."

"Allow me to rephrase my question. You are Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. You grew up in Spain until one of your parents died, then you moved here, where your other parent died. You and your brother went from foster house to foster house. No one ever wanted you. Something about that _rage _that would unleash itself from you. When your brother left as soon as he turned 18, you soon ran off. No one knew where you went. You really went into the army. Not the American army, but a mercenary group. Went as Hernadez. Really, not much different. There, you served until you hit the age of nineteen. The three years you spent there, you killed countless men, and you learned countless things. At the age of 20, you decided to adopt a child. I wonder what pushed you there? And then, that brings us to now, where you have custody of one Lovino Vargas."

I stare at the man. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me?"

The man takes his hat off, revealing his face. "It's been a while, irmão.*" "Hermano*? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Portugal."

He shrugs. "I was at one point. I decided to come visit by favorite little brother."

"How did you know about Lovino?"

"A little birdie told me." He suddenly grows very serious. "That kid is very dangerous. You have to get rid of him."

I shake my head. "I can't just ditch him like we were so many times."

"Then you have to leave here. Those people that are looking for him have gone in the entire city. Your friend, Gilbert? He and his younger brother were put in the hospital for simply associating with one of those kids."

"Look, I really can't abandon him. He finally opened up to me. I can't just destroy his trust."

My brother shrugs. "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya." He heads towards the door. "Good luck, Antonio."

I shake my head. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to come for more than five minutes." I look up, and my brother is already halfway out the door. "And did you really have to destroy my front door?!"

He shrugs and disappears.

I sit back down on the couch. This night was going to be a long one.

**Francis's POV**

I sit down on the couch, finally able to relax. The two boys were hectic, but I had finally gotten them in bed about half an hour ago. I had just checked in on them to find them sound asleep.

But I feel bad for Mattie. I mean, his brother was taken from him. The least I could do was let him have his friend over.

And Lovino isn't in much of a better position. I throw my arms up in the air. "I think it is time to break out the wine."

However.

The phone rings. I groan. "Who could be calling at quarter to midnight?!"

I pick up the phone, after seeing Antonio's number on the caller ID. "Hello?...Who is this?...What?...How do you know?...Uh, I can grab Romano and take him there…No? Why not?...I…I see. Can you tell me what hospital he's at?...Thank you. Do you know what happened?...I see. Thank you for the information." I hang up the phone and dial the number the mysterious man had given me.

"Yes, hello. Was there an Antonio Fernandez Carriedo admitted into your hospital?...There was?! How is he?...He's in critical?!...Thank you."

**A/N: That's it!**

**Again, I'm really sorry this is so late. Just…I've been really busy with stuff this week. And I can't guarantee the next chapter to be on time, either. It will most likely be on Monday.**

**Irmão in Portuguese for brother, and hermano is Spanish. If you didn't figure it out, the man talking to Antonio was Portugal. I just don't have a name for him…if you guys know of one, can you let me know? That would be awesome.****Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and I will see you next week. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened to Antonio?

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**So, I see that I frustrated you guys with that cliff hanger. I realize I am evil, haha!** **And I was right. I actually did not update Sunday. I slept til 2. I got home at 2 in the morning. Long freaking drives, I swear. And then finals week hit me. I feel so bad for not updating. I'm really really really sorry! I didn't mean to push this off!** **Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.** **Antonion's POV, After his brother left…** Well…I guess I can fix the door tomorrow.

Or…something. I…don't know, really. I can call someone from the place that sells doors.

Is there a store here the sells doors? I…have no idea.

"Uh, sir, you do realize your door is wide open, right?"

I sigh. "I have no door now."

"That could be an issue, sir."

I don't even look at the man. "Obviously."

"Sir, you seem to be in a sour mood."

"Someone just broke my door."

"I…see…Then sir, may I come in?"

"No. I don't want just anyone coming in."

"Well, that's just too bad." I feel breath on my neck and jump up off of the couch. Instead of just standing up, like I had hoped to, I trip on my feet as I spin to face the man behind me, landing on the coffee table, glass shattering everywhere. I'm pretty sure glass embeds itself in my arms. I hiss in pain and glare at the man smirking down on me.

I glare at him as I stand. "Well, that just wasn't nice, was it?"

The man holds up a gun. My blood runs cold. "I'm not a very nice man, Antonio."

"That's Mr. Carriedo to you."

"Antonio, Mr. Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Hernandez…all names of a dead man."

I roll my eyes, slowly inching backwards. "Really now. What makes you say that."

The man blatantly ignores me. "I will kill you, here and now. Unless you tell me where Lovino Vargas is at."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

The man shoots my ceiling. Another thing I have to fix. "I know you know who I am talking about. You recently adopted him."

I roll my eyes. "Really? I don't recall adopting a Lovino Vargas."

The man lowers the gun at me. "That is not what I have heard. If you don't tell me where the boy is, I will kill you."

I walk backwards towards the end table near the couch. "Alright. I will tell you where the boy is, since you seem to think that I actually know him."

The man smirks and lowers his gun to the floor. "I don't think. I know." He sees me reaching into the drawer of the table. "What are you looking for?"

"That address. I can never remember what it is."

"Well hurry up."

I find the small device I was looking for and throw it at his feet. I smirk. "Comer este hijo de puta."

"Wha-" Before he can even mutter a word, the smoke grenade I threw at him explodes, gas going everywhere. I rush to the back of the house, and down to the basement, ignoring the blood on my arms.

Suddenly, I'm tackled by a man. As soon as I hit the ground, I hear him snickering. "Man, I didn't think he'd be right. You really are Fernadez, ain't ya? The boss said to be prepared, but I thought you were just some chill old guy."

I groan and hit my head on the floor.

I was so screwed. Oh so very screwed.

A pair of feet appear in front of me. "Now," It was the man that was in my living room. "Tell us where the boy is."

He steps on my hand, crushing my hand. "Lies! Tell us where he is!"

I glare up at the man. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Sir. We found a spare room appearing to belong to the boy in question."

"HOW DID YOU PEOPLE EVEN GET IN MY HOUSE?!"

I hear the man stepping on my hands snicker. "Your front door _was _missing."

"Oh _shut _it. It was rhetorical, idiot!"

A laugh. "I heard Fernandez was a nice guy!"

"I normally am." I sigh. "However, some pricks came in here and pushed me into my coffee table, getting glass everywhere and are accusing me of having a child I have never heard of!"

"Just give it up. We know you have the child. Just tell us where he is. We'll let you go peacefully."

I spit on his shoe. Really, what else could I do? "I will _never _tell you where he is."

The man squats in front of me and lifts my head so I can see him. "We'll see how long it takes to break you."

Everything is shrouded in darkness. I have no idea if I was knocked out, if someone cut the power to my house or if there was a bag over my face.

All I really know was that I had to protect Lovi.

Even if I died in the process.

**Francis's POV**

"Arthur, thank you. Really."

The Brit rolls his eyes. "Honestly, I don't see why you can't just bring them with you."

"It's really complicated. And I have to go see him. He deserves to have someone there."

"Fine, fine. I don't want to hear the sob story." He pauses. "Hey, Francis?"

I turn just before I walk out the door. "Yes?"

"What if he doesn't make it? What will happen to Romano?"

I sigh, thinking of the social worker that Antonio told me about. "I have no idea. It's not like one of us could just take him in." I shake my head. "I wonder if this is connected to what happened to Gilbert."

"Wait, what happened to Gilbert?"

I turn to him. "You…didn't hear about it? I thought I told you…"

"No…Save it for when you get back. Hurry your arse to the hospital."

"Yes…Again, thank you Arthur."

"Just go."

Before I leave, I hear him mutter "Alfred must have snuck into bed with Matthew already…"

**Lovino's POV**

I don't know why, but I haven't been able to sleep all night.

Maybe it's because Mattie is clinging to me, and really no one has done that since…that day…or the night before that day. Feli always would snuggle up with me at night.

But, I especially couldn't sleep when a small person came up and started shaking me. "Mattie! Mattie!"

"…I'm not Mattie…"

"Romano? What are you doing in Mattie's bed? Where's Mattie?"

"I stayed the night…Mattie is right next to me…wait, aren't you supposed to be with Arthur?"

"I am. He's in the living room."

"…Why?"

Alfred groans. "You ask too many questions! Cause Francis had to go the hospital!"

"Why?!"

Alfred sighs. "Because Antonio is there! Something happened…hey...Romano! Where are you going!"

**A/N: I may do a one shot on Arthur, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert if people are interested in how those four are connected (Because there is a connection). Just lemme know!**

**That's it for now! Leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Probably. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blast From the Past

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**I hope you all had a happy holiday with your family. **

**WARNING: THERE IS TALK OF DRUGS AND SUBSTANCE ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!**

**Lovino's POV**

I run into the living room, where Arthur is sitting, reading a book. "What happened to Antonio!"

Arthur glances up at me before looking back down to his book. "I don't know."

"Take me to him!"

Arthur sighs and puts down the book. "Look. Romano, I can't let you just waltz into the hospital. Someone purposely did something to Antonio, okay? Francis gave me direct orders that, as much as I don't want to take into consideration, I really have to listen to. Do you understand that?"

"But…I want to make sure he's okay…" I put my hands over my face. "I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"Oh bollocks…"

**Francis's POV**

I sit in the waiting room, hearing everything in the hospital.

That is, until my cell phone starts ringing. When I see who it is, I answer. "What, Arthur?"

"Romano won't shut up about wanting to see Antonio."

"How did he even find out?!"

"I suspect it was Alfred. Look, he's crying and snot dribbling everywhere, and I really, _really _don't know how to handle this."

"And you wanted to watch over Alfred so badly."

"Romano isn't related to me! At all! I can't deal with someone else's kid!" A pause. "Just come get him."

"Arthur, are you smoking?"

"Don't change the subject!" He pauses again. "And that is none of your business."

"When did you start smoking again? Arthur you really shouldn't do that."

"You sound like you did when I first met you."

"We were thirteen! Of course I would tell you to stop smoking!" I sigh. "Regardless, I can't just up and leave. What if the doctor comes out with news of Antonio?"

"I'll get the kid."

I look up to see a man standing in front of me. I vaguely hear Arthur shouting at me through the phone. The man in front of me looks shockingly a lot like Antonio, aside from his longer hair and the mole under one of his eyes. "Who…?" Of course it clicks right after I utter the word. "Your Antonio's brother, aren't you?"

The man nods slightly. "As I said, I'll get the kid."

"Why did you leave? Do you know how heartbroken he was?"

"That's none of your business, Francis."

"But-"

"Just give me your address so I can get the kid."

"You won't do anything to him, right?"

"Do you know who that kid really is?"

"I do."

"Antonio was attacked because of him."

"I…figured as much.

"Then why do you insist on protecting him? Especially when you could be hurt as well."

"Because Antonio cares about the kid. I don't know why, but he does."

**Arthur's POV**

I don't know why, but I just couldn't handle it. Romano crying like that. Before I could cave, I went outside away from him, lighting up a cigarette. I quit at one point, but with the whole thing with Alfred and Matthew…I started back up old habits. I mean, not all habits. I don't drink as much, nor do I do as many…illegal things.

I can't just take the kid up there. I can't leave the other two here. I pull out my phone and dial Francis's number. Maybe he can get Romano.

The kid does deserve to be with Antonio, after all.

** OoOoOoOoO**

"Francis? Oy, frog, I'm still talking!"

_"Your Antonio's brother, aren't you?"_

What? I thought he was in Portugal…I can vaguely hear their conversation. Ah…so the guy will come get Romano himself, then.

Francis's voice comes through the speaker. "Arthur? You still there?"

"Yeah. So Antonio's brother is back, eh?"

"You heard that."

"So why would Antonio be attacked because of Romano?"

"It's a really long story that I can't tell you just yet. And it's better to just ask Antonio."

I sigh. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm taking Alfred and Matthew to my house once Romano is gone. I don't want to test anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, forget it. I'm just taking them to my house."

"Whatever. Just bring Matthew back in the morning."

"Fine." I end the call and watch the night sky.

It's odd…really. How we all were brought together. How we went our separate ways and eventually found each other again.

** OoOoOoOoO**

I was in middle school. One day, three new kids joined my class. I was a 7th grader at the time. I had actually just moved to America to live with my father. But regardless, there were new kids.

An albino I would later know as Gilbert. He was from Germany, but claimed he was from Prussia. Idiot. That place doesn't exist.

A Spaniard I would know as Antonio. Really, I didn't like him that much at the time, and it was when I was about 17 that I would get to know him.

And then there was Francis. Francis.

I could tell you a lot about Francis. How he stole all my cigarettes and hid them when I was 13. How he dragged me out of my shell and made me hang out with his group of friends. How I eventually fell for him, and how we eventually dated for a year in high school. But that's all useless, since it is all in the past.

Everything fell apart when Antonio's brother disappeared. At the time, none of us knew he really went to Portugal for unknown reasons. It tore Antonio apart. Anyone could tell he idolized his brother.

Shortly after that, Antonio disappeared. Francis and Gilbert quickly began to panic. I didn't so much because, as I said, I hated him at the time. He was so full of himself back then. If you told someone from our class back then that he turned into the man he is, they would be shocked. I bet they would be shocked that he even lived to be twenty one or that he had his heart set out on adopting a child.

But anyway, Antonio. He went and joined a merc group. None of us knew that until about a year later. However, Antonio's disappearance did all sorts of things to our little group. Francis grew frustrated that I wasn't as worried as he was about Antonio's disappearance. Gilbert dropped from the search when his little brother came around. He had to help take care of the little guy. So, Francis had wanted me to help.

Around then, I had started to 'experiment', as I would prefer to call it. It wasn't terrible, I mean, it was mostly a bottle of rum down in a week, and few hits off of a joint, nothing extreme. The longer Antonio was missing, the more frantic and frustrated Francis seemed to get. When I told him I wasn't too concerned about Antonio, he blew up.

He ended everything with me that night.

I remember still how I felt. It hurt like a son of a bitch. That's what pushed me over the edge. I would steel rum and other boozes from my father. Until his pregnant wife-not my mother, she was still in England-caught me. When the piece of shit found out, he beat me senseless before throwing me out. In the rain, too.

I wandered around the streets until I stumbled into the wrong place. It was then that everything went to hell.

Those six months…I still don't remember all of it. I think between all the alcohol and the drugs I would smoke, shoot up into my veins and snort, I probably never will. I do, however, remember the highs, and when I overdosed one day. I don't even know what drug it was. Must have been something real nasty. During that time, Alfred and Matthew were born, Al taking my father's last name and Matthew taking their mother's. I didn't know, and wouldn't know for another year.

I remember, though, when I was in the hospital, being forced to quit everything cold turkey, I blamed him. Antonio. I really hated him during that time. Because of him, I spiraled into despair and quickly hit rock bottom. I also remember for three months, no one came to visit me. No one. Not my father, not anyone I ever associated with, and not Francis, either. I later found out that he never knew. Not from him, of course, but from Gilbert.

After being in the hospital for a month, I was visited by a strange man. He said that the hospital wanted money, and he would pay for everything for me to get better so long as I come to work for him.

I, of course, was suspicious. I didn't know who he was, or what he wanted me for. But I accepted.

Two months later, I found out that I had inadvertently joined a mercenary group at the age of seventeen. There I learned many things, including how to kill a man. With that knowledge, I declared I would kill Antonio.

Of course, then I found out that he was in the same group as me. And that I had to listen to him, because he was the leader of same group. Squad. Whatever.

Boy, was he surprised when he saw me there. He asked how everyone was, and what was going on back home. I flatly told him that he was no better than his brother for leaving us without a word. That shut him up pretty quickly. He apologized. I told him sorry wouldn't cut it.

It was during that time that we both grew up. Antonio, being in charge of several peoples' lives, manned up quickly. Gone was the boy who would lash out because you said one word incorrectly. Instead, here was a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill you or save you. He grew into a kind man I had a problem hating. And, within year of camaraderie, I actually got along quite well with him. I was the only one who called him Antonio. Everyone else called him Hernandez. When I asked, he said it was a fake name.

There were three others in our group. Elizaveta, Vash, and Tino. Our group was one of the best, mostly because no one would expect our group to actually be a bunch of honed killers.

Anyone looking at Elizaveta would be amazed that she was as terrifying as she was beautiful. The oldest of our group at the age of nineteen, she had left her boyfriend back home, saying she would come back, one day. And she did. She married Roderich, who turned out to actually be Gilbert's cousin. She really didn't like Gilbert all that much.

Vash was only fourteen when he joined. Still, he was an expert with guns and would not hesitate to kill someone. His little sister, Lili, was waiting at home for him, taking care of their father, who was dying. Vash wanted to join because he wanted the ability to kill the man who would be the death of his father.

Tino. Man, Tino was something else. Standing at a solid 5'7, Tino was one of the cheeriest guys around. When Christmas rolled around, he gave everyone gifts, earning the codename Santa. He also happened to be the best sniper in the whole mercenary group. Shocking, for an eighteen year old. I heard he recently adopted a kid. More like a baby. Him and a man named Berwald, who he used to live with before he joined.

I remember during this time, Antonio told me he wanted to adopted a foster kid. He told me that if he could help at least one kid from going from house to house like him and his brother, he would be happy. I told him to do it. And he did when he got Romano.

When I got back home, I found that my father had become even more of a drunk. He beat his wife, to the point of where she died. He would scream at my brothers, who were barely two. They didn't understand. At that point, I took them to live with me.

I think it was around nine months that they stayed with me. Then, some twat called social services on me. I don't know why they did it, but they did, and Alfred and Matthew were taken from my hands.

And put into those of Francis's, much to my amazement. Francis seemed surprised that they were my brothers as well. And so began our long debate about trying to get custody of the boys.

Then Antonio got Romano, Gilbert disappeared and Antonio ended up in the hospital.

I gaze at the stars as a car pulls into the driveway. "I wonder what fate has in store for us…"

**A/N: That's it guys! This turned out longer than I thought, haha.**

**If you would like to see their past, let me know. I'm thinking about that being a thing. Just lemme know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and I will see you all again next week! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

**A/N: Ello ello!**

**Sorry about the lateness. I seriously thought yesterday was Saturday since I go back to school tomorrow. Woo for teacher inservice days!**

**Anyway, it was pretty late when I realized it was Sunday. So, I decided to write today.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Antonio's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. What happened again? Ah…right.

Those guys…were looking for Lovinio. I don't…really even remember everything. Just…pain. Lots of pain. So much pain. I put my hand on my head, feeling bandages, though I wasn't sure if my hand or head was bandaged. I think it was my hand.

I put my hand down and feel a little head. I try to look down and I see Lovino lying next to me on the bed. I smile. This kid…

I'm glad I protected him.

I hear someone clear their throat. I glance up to see Francis sitting in a chair nearby. "I tried keeping him home. He insisted on coming down last night."

"I'm not mad or anything, Francis. I wouldn't have expected him to be in the bed with me, though."

Francis shrugs. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I found him there."

"I would have expected them to throw you out after visiting hours. Did you stay all night?"

"I have a friend working here. She let us stay the whole night."

"Ah." I nod. "How did I end up here, anyway? Those guys left me for dead, basically."

"Your brother, I would think. He was lingering around the hospital." Francis's phone suddenly starts ringing. He answers it and he starts to grow pale. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Antonio." Before I can even say anything, Francis grabs his coat and rushes out of the room. I hear someone groan and look to see Lovino shifting around.

The little boy looks up at me, his eyes groggy. He realizes I'm staring at him, and he immediately bursts into tears. "I-I thought you w-w-wouldn't wa-ake up!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, little guy. I'm fine. See? I'm awake. A little shaken, but that's okay."

"What….What happened?" Lovino stares at me, expecting an answer.

"Well…" I can't tell him what actually happened. That it was because of him. I just can't crush the kid that much.

What to tell him?

**Francis's POV**

The house looks normal on the outside. Maybe…maybe Arthur had just been screwing with me. Maybe. His car is still here, but he and the boys sit on the doorstep. Matthew jumps up and runs towards me. "Papa! Is Toni okay? What about Lovi? Why were you gone all night? What do the bad men want with Lovi?"

I was used to Matthew asking a lot of questions in a row. He usually did that. But that last question got to me. How would he know about those guys? Surely, Arthur didn't know who Romano was Lovino, and even then, I doubt he would have told Alfred why Antonio was in the hospital. So how would…? I look down at Matthew, who was expecting many answers. "Toni and Romano are okay and I had to wait to be able to see Toni." I kneel so I can look at Matthew in the eyes. "Why don't you and Alfred play in the front yard while I talk with Arthur?"

Matthew nods and grabs his brother while I walk over to Arthur. "Everything looks normal."

Arthur shakes his head. "Go look inside."

I open the door and my blood runs cold. The house is in ruins. I walk into Mattie's room, realizing that even that room wasn't spared. There was a note on the ground.

_To whom it may concern:_

_It has come to our attention that you, dear owner of this house, know of the whereabouts of one Lovino Vargas. We searched your house, but, as we did not notice anything that may have been a secret door or anything, or any hint of the boy, we left it as it were._

_Just know, that we will be waiting for you to bring the boy to us. If you do not bring him to us soon, we will take measures to make sure that we get him._

_Your house will be the least of your worries._

"Why do those guys think you know where Lovino is? You've never met the kid." I turn to see Arthur behind me.

I sigh. "Dammit. I was wanting Antonio to tell you."

Arthur crosses his arms. "Romano is Lovino, isn't he?"

I nod slightly. "Antonio can't turn him in to the police or anything. Some lady just gave Romano to him."

"And that's what happened last night? Some thugs were looking for Romano? Jeeze, to think that they would get the better of Antonio is astounding."

"How do you mean?"

Arthur waves his hand, brushing aside my question. "Regardless, how would those guys get you to hand over the kid? They have nothing over you."

"Arthur…who's watching Matthew and Alfred…?"

Arthur has the same realization as me. One of the boys scream. His eyes widen and he rushes outside.

Only Alfred was out there. And he was crying.

**Antonio's POV**

"…And that's what happened."

Lovino stares at me, wide eyed. I knew it. He saw through my lie. He'll begin berating me with even more questions. But then, he throws his arms in the air. "That is awesome! You beat a bunch of space pirates and ninjas! At the same time! And that's the only owies you got? Cool!"

Huh. He is a kid after all. The door opens and Francis walks into the room with Arthur. Francis smiles, but his smile is strained, and Arthur looks pale, and Alfred looked like he had been crying. "Francis…what's wrong?" I ask.

Francis looks at Lovino. "Hey, Romano. You must be hungry, right? Why not go with Arthur and get some food."

"O…Okay."

As soon as the two exit, Francis looks at me, and his smile falls. "We…we looked everywhere."

"Francis, where's Matthew? He is usually by your side." His words finally hit me. "You…looked everywhere. Oh God…"

"He was taken. Taken. By those men that did this to you." Francis sits in his chair. "I have to call the police. I have to do something. Anything."

"Francis…"

**Matthew's POV**

It was Al's fault, really. But I can't blame him. Because it was my fault too.

When Arthur went inside, a man showed up in a big black car. The man asked us if we would be willing to help him find his puppy. Al nodded frantically and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the car. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

When we got real close to the car, the man reached to grab Alfred. I pushed him out of the way and got grabbed instead. I scream before the man throws me in the car and gets in himself. I see Papa and Arthur run outside just before the car pulls out of the yard.

The man leans towards me. "Do you know Lovino Vargas, little boy?"

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUM.**

**I decided to throw that in there. Just because I'm mean that way. **

**Leave a review, and I'll see you guys next week. Bye bye!**


End file.
